Friends Forever Issue 27
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #27 is the twenty-seventh issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, Pinkie Pie offers to help Granny Smith after she breaks her hip right at the start of cider season. Summary At Sweet Apple Acres, on the first morning of cider season, Granny Smith trips on a rake and breaks her hip. Despite her grumpy objections, Doctor Horse advises her to stay off her hip for at least a month. With Granny confined to bed, Applejack and her siblings wonder how they are going to harvest all the apples for cider season. Pinkie Pie arrives to offer her services, but she lacks the leg power needed for bucking apples. Instead, she volunteers to chauffeur Granny Smith around town to run errands and get ingredients for the cider. Granny is as crabby about the situation as before, but she eventually and hesitantly agrees. Pinkie Pie serves as Granny Smith's cart chauffeur from Sweet Apple Acres to the Ponyville marketplace. Throughout the trip, Granny acts bitter and stubborn, but Pinkie maintains a smile through it all. When they return to Sweet Apple Acres later, Applejack thinks Pinkie did such a good job that she asks her to help with Granny's errands the following day as well—much to Granny's annoyance. The next morning, Granny Smith tells Applejack that one of her cans of cherries is missing, and she believes Pinkie Pie stole it. However, Pinkie suddenly arrives and confesses to using the cherries to make a cherry cobbler for Granny. She also replaces the can of cherries she took, leaving Granny embarrassed. The day proceeds much like the previous one had, with Granny cantankerously barking orders at Pinkie while she chauffeurs her into town. However, they pass by an old tree—the first tree ever planted in Sweet Apple Acres—and Granny notices it has borne fruit for the first time in a while. Having grown up on a rock farm, Pinkie Pie asks Granny about Ponyville's early days, and Granny obliges. Two weeks later, Applejack notices Granny Smith acting bitter and hostile toward Pinkie, despite Pinkie's bright spirits. The next morning, when Granny sees that Pinkie hasn't arrived, Applejack says she told Pinkie Pie to stop coming to the farm so that Granny doesn't complain so much anymore. Granny Smith appears upset over this decision. When Applejack and Granny Smith visit the Ponyville retirement village, Granny gets into a brief argument with "Chelsea Porcelain" over a spilled mug, and it reminds Granny of her behavior toward Pinkie Pie. Pinkie herself suddenly appears, having volunteered to help at the retirement village, and Granny Smith apologizes for how she treated over the last two weeks. Pinkie forgives her, saying she loves to help the Apple family and hearing Granny complain about everything reminded her of growing up on the rock farm. Some time later, Granny Smith's hip is completely healed, but Pinkie Pie still helps her run errands occasionally by chauffeuring her around town, and Granny treats her with more respect and appreciation. Quotes :Doctor Horse: I'm afraid you've broken your hip, Granny Smith. You'll need to stay off of it for a least a month. :Granny Smith: A month?! But it's cider season! :Applejack: Are you sure you can handle Granny? :Pinkie Pie: Of course! We're practically family after all! I'm sure she'll be delighted. :Granny Smith: No way! No how! :Granny Smith: Gimme back my dignity! :Pinkie Pie: Where to? :Granny Smith: The marketplace. :Pinkie Pie: You got it! :Granny Smith: Not so fast! :Pinkie Pie: Slowing down! :Granny Smith: Go slower over the bumps! :Pinkie Pie: Yes, Granny! :Granny Smith: You don't have to agree with everything I say. :Pinkie Pie: Yes, Granny! :Granny Smith: Where's Pinkie? :Applejack: Well, Granny, I told her not to come anymore. :Granny Smith: What? Why'd ya do that fer? :Applejack: As far as I can tell, everything she does drives you crazy. I thought it would be best to not have her come anymore, rather than you be unhappy. :Pinkie Pie: I really love helping you Apples. And besides, hearing you complain about everything reminded me of growing up on the rock farm. I felt right at home! :Applejack: Howdy, Pinkie Pie! What brings you here? :Granny Smith: She's helping me run my errands! :Applejack: But Granny! You've been given a clean bill of health from the doc and can get around again. :Granny Smith: You do your chores your way Applejack, and I'll do mine my way.